


The Great Chocolate Heist

by Violetsaber525



Series: Saving the Universe Miniseries [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Legos, Maggie is NOT Happy, Other, Peter Parker & Ned Leeds Friendship, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Sneaky Jarvis (Iron Man movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetsaber525/pseuds/Violetsaber525
Summary: Peter and Ned watch movies, play with Legos, and get in trouble with Maggie. Just a fluffy funny piece!
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, Loki/Original Female Character, Loki/Sigyn, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: Saving the Universe Miniseries [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117853
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Great Chocolate Heist

Ned had come over that afternoon after school to sleep over for the weekend and Peter was left alone with Loki, his other dad? Father? He still hadn’t figured out what to classify their relationship. He was secretly hoping for father, to be honest, since it would be cool to have a father with the force. Umm magic. Maggie had told him that he could call her mom or Maggie, whatever he felt comfortable with and she would support him with whatever decision he made. She did say that Loki needed some time, he was still adjusting to everything, including to her being alive, but they’d figure it out before they went to Asgard again. “Just don’t rush him,” She had said as she had tucked him into bed a few days after he had come back from Asgard, “He’s had to deal with a lot lately and he needs time to process.” Peter had agreed. He needed time to process too, he still did. Two dads!

Ned and him finished their homework and were sitting around putting together a Lego kit while watching Brave, when Loki came in and sat on the couch. “Your mother told me that I need to feed you and then make sure you both don’t eat too much sugar, whatever that means,” Loki said as he crossed his arms, “I figured that since both of you were going to be left with your father, I didn’t have to deal with the consequences of your notorious sugar binging.”

“Yeah, but if Maggie finds out wouldn’t you be in trouble?” Peter asked as he watched Merida shoot her bow, besting the third dude.

“Your mother wouldn’t find out unless you told her,” He replied as he rolled his eyes at the move, “What is this nonsense?”

“It’s a movie,” Loki didn’t seem to understand, “Ummm….. A moving picture?” Apparently he still didn’t understand. They sat for several minutes and Ned and he continued to build their Lego set and the movie played on.

“What are we having for dinner?” Ned asked quietly, still intimidated by visiting the Tower populated with the Avengers.

“Sigyn made something called lasagna and she said all we had to do was re-heat it. There are greens in the refrigerator and cookies for dessert,” Loki said just before he laughed at the scene of the warriors being led around the castle by the three little bears, “this is very entertaining, did you have The Captain add this to his list?”

“Yeah, we were going to watch it next weekend along with a bunch of other Disney movies,” Peter said as he handed Ned the piece he was looking for.

“You guys should watch Enchanted,” Ned said, “It’s got all the good stuff.” He tossed Peter the brick remover noticing he had put the wrong piece and it was stuck, “plus it takes place in New York.”

“I forgot about that movie! Maggie hasn’t seen it either,” Peter said as the brick flew at Loki and he caught it without taking his eyes off the screen.

“Wow!” Ned said noticing the catch, “Peter, your other dad is so cool! Mr. Loki, sir can you show us some magic?”

Peter froze, he told Ned not say anything about the dad thing and here he was saying the dad thing. “Ned!” Peter hissed at him, “I told you not to say anything.”

Loki was still holding the brick, frozen, before slowly turning towards the two boys on the floor. He tossed the brick back to Peter, got up and left the room.

“Good job, Ned!” Peter pushed Ned’s shoulder, “now it’s going to be super weird till Maggie comes home and fixes it and I’m hungry.”

“I’m sorry,” Ned looked down at his hands, “It just slipped out.”

“It’s ok, but please please please don’t do it again.”

“I won’t.”

They sat and slowly started back on the Legos, ignoring the movie playing in the background. An hour later both of them were starving and there was no food. Peter went into the kitchen and started digging through the cabinets looking for something they could eat without starting the oven up since the microwave was broken because Thor had accidently shocked it and it overloaded. Finding his Captain Crunch on the top shelf of the pantry, he climbed the shelves and pulled it down. It came down along with a small box of chocolates. He picked it up and inspected it, it was Maggie’s favorite, and he was not allowed any. It was her super-secret emergency stash for when it was _that_ time of the month, whatever that meant.

“Hey, Ned?” Peter called out to the living room, “did you want a chocolate?”

“What kind?”

“Milk chocolate with toffee bits,” Peter said as he tossed Ned a few of the candies before climbing the shelves and finding more candy. Grabbing it and tossing it down, he climbed down, gathered it up and dumped it on the coffee table in front of Ned. They ate all the candy they could hold as they started watching Hotel Transylvania when Maggie came out of the elevator.

“Where’s Loki?” She asked, taking in the scene of all her candy now just wrappers and no evidence of the dinner she had prepared earlier for them to eat.

“He left halfway through the last movie,” Peter said as he tried to hide the wrappers.

Maggie sighed and rubbed her temples, “I asked him to watch you guys for a few hours while I ran errands and I come back with you guys eating all my chocolate, that you knew you weren’t allowed to eat!” She was looking kinda mad and her eyes looked like they were glowing a little.

“JARVIS, can you please tell my husband that I want him here **_immediately_** or I’m sending him home to his mother for a week,” she smiled evilly, her eyes were definitely glowing.

“Of course, Your Majesty,” JARVIS said, even he sounded a little scared.

Loki popped into the room right next to Maggie, “Woah!” Ned said before Peter could hush him.

“Yes, my Lady Wife,” Loki bowed, a charming smile on his face. Peter hoped he knew how much trouble he was in because Maggie seemed to start to glow a little.

“I asked you to watch the boys for a few hours while I went out for a few errands and I come back to them. Alone. Eating my chocolate and not the dinner I made for you three before I went out,” She was firmly but quietly enouncing her words, her finger pointed at Loki and a hand on her hip. She was also glowing more and her hair started floating around her and a blue light was coming from her chest, like his dad’s arc reactor.

“Your other dad is in soooo much trouble,” Ned whispered a little too loudly because Maggie turned towards them.

“I’ll get to you two next,” She threatened before turning back to Loki, “I asked if you could handle it and you assured me that you, I quote, were ‘capable of watching two Midgardian children for three hours’. I asked if you wanted me to see if someone else could stay, maybe Steve since he was just going for an afternoon run. No, you told me you were ok and that you could easily feed them the healthy dinner I had made.” Maggie turned towards them, oh shit!

He must have said that out loud, “I told you that you were not allowed to swear, Peter,” she now turned the finger towards him. “You both will clean up this mess,” she looked down at the Lego set, “and take apart your Lego set since it’s now mine for the rest of the week, including your sweets. No treats, desserts or sugar of any kind for the next week. JARVIS please inform everyone that Peter and Ned and Loki are not allowed sugar for the week.”

“Hey! No fair!” Peter pouted.

“Awww!” Ned looked like he was going to cry.

“Why am I being punished for the children’s gluttony?” Loki looked shocked and disappointed.

“Because all three of you can’t behave for three hours without me, perhaps this will teach you that there are consequences to disobeying and going back on your word.” She turned and strode towards the elevator and JARVIS opened the doors for her, “Clean this up. Loki make dinner, I’m hungry.” She commanded and the elevator doors closed. JARVIS really was helping her be dramatic.

Ned and Peter looked at Loki and they all stood there not saying anything. The movie was still playing in the background and Loki looked up at it and rolled his eyes, “You two clean this up, I’ll start the dinner and then you’ll hide the stash of cookies that she put aside for your father. I expect at least six of them before you two eat them all.”

“Won’t JARVIS tell on us?” Ned asked the other two.

“I will not tell as long as you save Sir half the cookies,” JARVIS bargained, “He was looking forward to the treats. I will also replace Ma’am’s chocolate and order her the sweater she had admired.”

The three of them looked at each other and one by one they nodded.

Loki was still weird about the whole other dad thing, but he was more comfortable around him after that. Ned just thought it was cool that he got yelled at by an actual Goddess and ate dinner with two gods. Maggie liked the sweater and thanked them for replacing her chocolate. Dad was just happy he got cookies. JARVIS was awesome and didn't tattle on him, but unfortunately FRIDAY did.

Peter was grounded for two more weeks with no sugar. 

Peter will return.


End file.
